Over the past decade or so, people have become more and more accustomed to using and relying on cellular phones as a way of keeping in communication with others. As technology has advanced, cellular phones have become more than mere portable telephones. Today, cellular phones are used for a wide range of functions, including as an organizer, a video camera and a Web browser. Cellular phones generally may also store the contact information, including phone numbers, addresses, etc. of all of a person's friends, relatives and business associates. It is obvious, therefore, that such a device is of extreme importance to its owner. Loss or theft of one's cellular phone may mean the loss of irreplaceable information.
Constant use of cellular phones means frequently removing and replacing the device to and from its storage location, e.g. one's pocket, one's belt or one's purse or bag. Sometimes, for instance, when expecting to receive or to make phone calls, a user may carry the cellular phone in his hand for long periods of time, instead of having to remove and replace the device to and from its storage location. This continual handling of the cellular phone can result in temporarily setting the cellular phone down, e.g. on the table in a restaurant, at a cash register in the supermarket, etc., and not remembering to take it when leaving the location. This is due to the user thinking, consciously or subconsciously, that the cellular phone was in its storage location, when, in fact, it was not.
A dishonest person who finds, or a thief who steals, a cellular phone that does not belong to him, may use the phone to make calls, which would be charged to the cellular phone's owner. He may even utilize the information stored in the phone, for unlawful or damaging purposes. Thus, the owner not only has to deal with replacing all of the lost information stored in his phone, he must additionally deal with any costs incurred by the criminal who obtained and made use of the phone.
Many studies have shown that constant exposure to the electromagnetic radio frequency (RF) emissions from cellular phone antennas has been linked to cancer, brain tumors, Alzheimer's disease, and other undesirable ailments. Thus, although people may enjoy communicating using their cellular phones, it is preferable to keep the cellular phone antennas as far away from them as possible. To this end, a wide range of solutions have already been provided. One, very prevalent solution, is to provide an external earpiece and microphone that are connected via a wire to the cellular phone. This device comes in various forms, ranging from an entire headset comprising earphones and a microphone for the user to wear over his head, to a tiny earpiece that the user may lodge in his ear, having a microphone that is either connected to the earpiece, or situated along the wire. During the conversation, the user may, therefore, hold the cellular phone at a distance from his body, or, at least from his head, in order to minimize exposure to the dangerous radiation.
However, these solutions have drawbacks associated with them. The headset is a bulky accessory that is not convenient to carry around, and is awkward and uncomfortable to wear. Although an earpiece is more compact, many people find that it is uncomfortable to have an earpiece lodged in their ear. Additionally, earpieces often provide poor sound quality for the user.
An additional disadvantage associated with both of the above-mentioned solutions is that both the headset and the earpiece require a wired connection to the cellular phone. The wire often gets tangled when in storage in one's pocket or bag, as well as during use. Moreover, if one mistakenly pulls the cellular phone too far away from the headset or earpiece, the wire may detach, or the earpiece may be pulled out of the user's ear, thereby loosing losing the connection in the middle of a phone call until the wire or earpiece is properly replaced.
In order to solve the problems related to the wired connection, a relatively recently developed technology called Bluetooth may be utilized. Bluetooth is a wireless radio standard primarily designed for low power consumption, with a short range transceiver microchip in each communicating device. A Bluetooth chip is installed in the cellular phone and in the wireless earpiece. The user wears the earpiece (with microphone), which communicates with the cellular phone that may be situated at a distance from the user, and the cellular phone communicates with the nearest base station. Using Bluetooth, one still requires additional earpiece and microphone accessories, but not any connecting wires.
Nevertheless, some cell phone users prefer to hold the phone directly to their ear, without using unpleasant earphones.
US 2003/0232597 discloses a bluetooth cellular phone wherein the antenna is removed and replaced by a short range low energy wireless communication device, such as a Bluetooth chip. Instead of communicating with the cellular company's nearest base station, the cellular phone of US 2003/0232597 communicates with a proxy device, which is a transducer that transfers information to and from the cellular phone through another Bluetooth chip. The proxy devices also communicates, through a normal cellular antenna, with the cellular company's nearest cell or cells.
The above-mentioned solutions provide means for a cellular phone user to reduce his exposure to RF radiation by dividing the cellular phone into two devices, one with the antenna, and another with all of the remaining standard cellular phone features. Nevertheless, no solution has been provided for a user who prefers to hold his cellular phone during a phone call over using an earpiece, and who wants to avoid inconveniences involved with loss or theft of the device, as described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cellular communication system for reducing the inconveniences involved with loss or theft of a cellular phone.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a cellular communication system for reducing exposure to radiation emitted from a cellular phone antenna.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent as the description proceeds.